


Your body, like sugar and spice

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pet Names, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Yennefer takes Jaskier apart with her strap-on and gets a treat of her own.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Your body, like sugar and spice

Yennefer pressed her hips forward, sliding the strap-on between Jaskier’s cheeks. Every few strokes it grazed his hole perfectly and he moaned, his hand coming around to grip Yennefer’s thigh. She leaned over and pressed kisses along his shoulder blades, and her silky lipstick left a trail of fuschia marks in her place. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, little buttercup?” She bit his neck softly and he keened, stretching his neck out to give her better access.

“Yes,” he panted, “Yes, please fuck me, Yen.”

“You need it so badly, don’t you?”

“Yes, plea- ah!”

Jaskier moaned as he felt the head of the fake cock press against his hole and push softly against the tight ring of muscles, barely pressing in. A tease that set his body ablaze. 

“You’re so good for me, sweet pea. Hold on tight now.” Jaskier dug his fingers into the bed as Yennefer pushed, the strap sliding in. His hole, wet and loose from Yen’s talented fingers, offered no resistance, opening up easily for Yennefer to push in several inches. His body was pressed flat against the bed and it made it all too easy for Yen to find the perfect spot, stilling with the cock right against it, not rubbing but endlessly teasing as she always loved to do.

“Please, I need more, _please_!”

“Mmm, that’s what I like to hear, princess.” She pulled out almost all the way and then snapped her hips forward, ramming into that sensitive spot. Jaskier practically shouted at the sensation. One hand went around to grab Yennefer’s thigh again and urge her on. She picked up her pace, set a rhythm that was steady but hard, fucking choked up moans out of her lover. 

“You like my cock, don’t you? Want me to spread you out and fuck you constantly, until you’re a panting, mindless little thing.”

“Yes, harder, fuucck Yennefer…”

“Good boy.” She fucked him hard, hitting his prostate with every expert thrust. She could feel her cunt dripping down her thighs, worked up by the flush on Jaskier’s cheeks and the way he could barely keep his eyes open. That was no good. She wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes. She snapped her hips _hard_ , and sure enough his eyes flew open, wide and desperate as he called out her name again and again like a prayer. 

“I can’t - oh my fucking god - I’m gonna come-”

“Yes, come on my cock, let go for me.”

Jaskier tried to stifle his moan by biting his hand. Yennfer grabbed a fist full of brown hair and yanked his head back and that was all it took; Jaskier screamed, his walls tightened, and he came. Spurt after spurt wet his stomach where his cock was pressed between his body and the mattress. Yennefer fell forward, shaking with her own desire. She pulled out slowly, enjoying the way Jaskier’s hole clenched around nothing. 

“You were so good, princess. So good for me.” She ran her fingers through Jaskier’s hair as he came down from his orgasm. She climbed off him and unbuckled the strap, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Jaskier rolled over, still breathing hard, and reached out for her. He could see her wet thighs glistening in the dim light of their room. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet. Do you need me, dearest?”

Yen let out a growl, unwilling to admit that she needed anything from anyone, but shaking with the prospect of him touching her finally. 

“Come here.” He patted his chest and her eyes went wide with excitement. She crawled up the bed and straddled his chest and he helped her work her body up, up, until she was resting with her thighs on either side of his head. She pressed down and moaned softly at the first experimental lick to her clit. Jaskier grinned.

“Knew you needed it.”

“Shut up and put that mouth to good use,” she panted, but there was an edge of fondness to her voice and Jaskier’s eyes went soft. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her ass, urging her to press against him. He lapped at her slowly, tasting her sweetness, his chin quickly becoming wet. She moaned and ground her hips into his tongue.

“Fuck, Jaskier…” He hummed into her cunt and pressed his tongue harder against her, circling her clit with abandon. He ran his fingers between her cheeks and rubbed a finger over her asshole, happy to find that it too was wet. He arched an eyebrow and she nodded quickly, desperately. Slowly he pushed a finger into her hole, reveling in how tight and warm her was. At the same time he slid his tongue into her cunt and fucked her with quick thrusts matching the speed of his finger.

“Oh fuck,” She moaned. She worked a hand down and rubbed her clit with firm strokes, narrowly avoiding bumping Jaskier’s nose with her fingers. He moaned into her cunt, happy to taste her, and her thighs tensed. It was too much, the feeling of a strong tongue in her cunt and a thick finger working her ass open, and she threw her head back and moaned as she clenched around his tongue and came, coating his chin with her spend. She quivered with pleasure, grateful that Jaskier used his free hand to hold her in place so she didn’t fall. 

Jaskier pulled her down a little to free his mouth and gently withdrew his finger. “Fuck, I never get tired of tasting you, my love.” Yen grinned as she climbed off him shakily and flopped down, throwing her leg over his body, her fingers skimming over his chest hair.

“Well, if you’re a very good boy I’ll keep letting you do it,” she said, as if him eating her out didn’t drive her crazy every time. He chuckled and pressed a warm, damp kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll always be good for you.” She smiled up at him.

“I know, darling. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yennskier fic so be gentle, I'm still getting used to Yennefer's voice but I had a lot of fun writing this. Follow me on tumblr @feraljaskier, I post a lot of smaller fics that I don't carry over to here (I really should tbh).


End file.
